


Mummy's Hungry Tummy

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [4]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Adult Pred, Burping, Casual Vore, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Female Pred, Female Prey, Male Prey, Mother Pred, Mother-Child Vore, Multi, Oral Vore, Other, Samesize Vore, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, belly bulge, child prey, family vore, implied nonfatal, implied reformation, multiple prey, reluctant prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people can swallow other people whole, digest them painlessly, and reform from being digested, a mother enjoys swallowing and digesting her six children to have an evening to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy's Hungry Tummy

 

Hi, my name is Perseverance, I am thirty-four years old, happily married, and I have six children. Having experienced the joys of growing up with a ridiculous name thanks to my moronic father, I have spared my children this fate by naming them Jack, Tim, Alice, Jane, Daniel and Brian.  

Jack, 8, is the eldest, and the twins Danny and Brian are the youngest, at three. Jane, a ginger, freckled tomboy, is 7, Alice, blonde and quiet, is 6, and Timmy is five. 

Normally I enjoy spending time with my children very much, but there are days when my husband is working nights and I am too exhausted to handle getting all the kids to bed, only looking forward to a hearty meal, a glass of wine, and a lazy evening on the couch.  

I know a mother should not have favorites, but I like eating my youngest best. Their flesh is so soft, and still has the sweet, creamy flavor from being fed on my breast milk. Sadly, they are small enough that I can barely taste then, let alone fill my belly. The girls have a lighter, fruitier taste, whereas the boys are saltier and more meaty. 

On one evening when I indulge in such a pleasure, I climb the stairs to the children 's bedrooms just before bedtime. I start with Jack, as he is both the most filling and the hardest to digest. This way, I can give my stomach a head start in churning the boy up. 

"Come here, kid. It's time for a trip into mommy's voracious belly." 

"But I don't wanna go." 

"Too bad. I'm going to churn you up whether you like it or not. But, if you're good and don't fight, I'll make you pancakes tomorrow." 

"Yay, pancakes! Okay, mom, I'm coming." 

Truth is I cook pancakes fairly often. They are one of the few foods I can make and probably the only dish I make that can be honestly called delicious. 

Anyway, my watch my eldest son strip off his shorts and tee, all tanned skin and pointy bones poking out of it. Soon, he'll be too big to be nommed comfortably. I pick up the boy by his waist and waste no time stuffing his legs into my mouth and throat. He doesn't taste all that great, but his size makes him an excellent filler course - small enough to slide down my throat with ease, big enough to for my stomach to notice. 

As I gulp Jack down, I feel my esophagus expand to accommodate his size, making my throat and chest bulge out. Still he slides easily down to my empty, hungry stomach. 

Once I finish swallowing him, I consider whom to eat next. If I went by size alone, I should eat Jane. However, being the spiciest of the sibling, whether due to coloring or temperament, she is one of my favorite meals and I would rather leave her for dessert. Finally, I make up my mind and head for the girls' bedroom, ignoring the sulky way my son twists and wriggles in my stomach, splashing digestive juices around.  

Alice must have heard me eating her brother, as she's already naked under her blanket. 

"Good girl", I tell her. "Making such a good meal for mommy." 

I lift her and capture her feet in my mouth, then start sucking her legs in, ever so slowly. While she lacks the spicy bite of her sister, she too is delicious, mild and sweet, reminding me of apple pie or cotton candy. I manage to fit most of her body in my mouth at once, with her arms and head sticking out and legs dangling down my throat, and I nurse on her, relishing the taste. 

Jane, or Ginger as her friends and siblings call her, is watching from the top of the bunk bed as I devour her sister, barely two feet away. As she sees Alice's body finally sliding down my throat, mouth open for her benefit, she mouths "Bye, sis" and waves. 

I lift her down from the bed, peel her out of her strawberry - patterned nightdress, and lick my lips. She's a truly delicious treat, sweet and slightly spicy, and I enjoy making the pleasure of eating her last for a long time. I start with her arms, licking them first then sucking them in slowly. Then, I pull in her torso, trying to fit as much of her into my mouth as I can, forcing her to curl up on my tongue while I suck on her whole body. I swallow her slowly, hating to force the natural, instinctive motion of my throat to slow down but reluctant to let go of such a magnificent taste just yet. 

Having stuffed three of my children into my hungry gut, and finally feeling sated, I burp, and look at the bulge in my belly. It is huge, almost as large as the rest of me, lumpy and uneven in the way that signifies the presence of solid, undigested prey. Every now and then, it moves and jiggles as the kids try to get comfortable in such a  cramped space. Burping again, I make my way to little Timmy's room. He is a cute boy, shy, sandy-haired, and slightly chubby. As I open the door, I see him sitting on the floor, half a chocolate chip cookie in hand. His face, hands and shirt are covered in chocolate and crumbs. I squat down next to him, sideways to avoid my gut getting in my way. 

He stuffs the rest of the cookie into his mouth and looks up at me, apologetic and embarrassed. 

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" I ask, smiling. "It's okay, sweetie, mommy's got a favorite treat too. Why don't we get you out of those clothes and into mommy's hungry tummy?"

Having helped my little boy out of his clothes, I pick up his hands, raising them to my mouth to suck the chocolate from each on of them, then, once they are clean, lick his face with broad strokes of my tongue.

"Mmm, tasty", I moan for his benefit. "Who is a delicious little morsel for mommy?"

I open my mouth and stuff his head, arms, and chest in, then send him down my throat with a few gulps. He is smaller and softer than his sisters, but rounder, and the slight stretch of my esophagus as he travels down it is very pleasant.

I am full now, slightly too full, my stomach protesting at the stretch even as it dutifully pumps out digestive acids to turn my children into mush, but I am too greedy to pass up a chance to enjoy eating my two smallest morsels.

Picking them up, I strip one and put him in my mouth and set the other on top of my giant gut for later. The little boy wriggles  and squirms in my mouth, but doesn't try to escape, and the mild, milky taste of his flesh is better than candy.

Finally, tip my head back and swallow, sending my sweet little boy down into my stuffed, churning stomach, and burp, loud and unladylike, covering my mouth with my hand.

Then I pop the other twin into my mouth to be savored and swallowed just like the first.

My children and my hunger thus both dealt with, I make my way downstairs, pick up a bottle of red wine and a glass from the kitchen, and settle on the couch to watch a romantic comedy.  My belly feels stuffed, stretched and filled beyond human capacity, and looks enormous, easily large enough for two full-grown adults to curl up in. The surface is lumpy and uneven, the bumps shifting as the churning of my stomach moves my children 's bodies around. I hear my guts groaning, gurgling and churning as they try deal with six kids at once.

Gradually, the giant bulge of my stomach becomes softer and rounder as my digestive enzymes turn the children to mush, a thick, rich nutrient soup that fills my belly. The stomach's churning mixes this  viscous liquid, this, dare I say it, children soup, with the wine I drink, then pumps it into my small intestine. There, it is easily absorbed,  the digested, churned-up kids providing nutrition to the body that once carried and  nourished them. I fall asleep to the pleasant feeling of sated fullness and the gurgling of my person-sized gut shifting its thick, mushy content around, idly wondering whether my husband will want to fuck me once he gets off work.

 I have about twelve hours to myself before the children fully digest and reform.

 

 

 


End file.
